Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle jacks and similar methods for raising vehicle wheels from the ground. Specifically, the invention relates to an frame mounted vehicle lift system and method of use.
State of the Art
Jacks are devices used to lift heavy objects, particularly motor vehicles. In order to change a flat tire, the wheel of the motor vehicle must be raised off the ground so that the flat can be changed. In other circumstances, a jack is used when the underside of the vehicle must be accessed for inspection or repair. Ever since motor vehicles came into widespread use in the early twentieth century, vehicle drivers have used mechanical devices to elevate the vehicle off the ground for emergency roadside repairs, such as changing a flat tire.
Motor vehicles are sold with a spare tire/wheel assembly and a mechanical, hand-operated jack. Use of a standard hand-operated mechanical jack, however, is cumbersome, requires user knowledge of proper placement beneath the vehicle frame, requires some degree of strength and physical skill by the user, and is dangerous even when properly performed because the jack may become dislodged while supporting the weight of the vehicle, causing the vehicle to fall and seriously injure or kill the user. Typically, the jack must be removed from its storage compartment in the vehicle and positioned at the proper point below the vehicle frame or wheel axle prior to use. The jack must be positioned safely on the ground beneath the vehicle frame and requires a stable surface which can bear a portion of the vehicle's weight without the jack easily becoming dislodged. The user must then activate the jack with a lever, such as a tire-iron or a wrench-type device, to elevate the vehicle. This process requires some degree of strength and effort by the user. When a flat tire is being changed, the user must retrieve the replacement from the vehicles spare tire storage compartment. In some cases, such as with many pick-up truck models, this process requires lowering the spare from its storage compartment beneath the vehicle and lifting the spare free from its storage mounting while in an awkward position. Finally, this entire activity is often performed in inclement weather conditions and/or at night, creating additional difficulty and safety issues for each step of the process.
Thus, elevating a disabled vehicle to change a flat tire on the roadside is often a difficult and potentially dangerous procedure requiring multiple steps. Retrieving a spare tire, particularly in many pick-up truck models, is cumbersome and awkward. Accordingly, a system is needed to facilitate lifting a vehicle at the roadside and retrieving a spare tire which is relatively easy and safe, reduces the number of steps required, and which requires only minimal user strength and knowledge.